Batter
The Batter is the main villain-protagonist of a french RPGmaker game, OFF. He is controlled by the puppeteer/player and breaks the fourth wall (along with other noteworthy characters) reasonably often. His views are often held to be evil but it is assumed he views them as just. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Brad Armstrong vs The Batter * Chara vs The Batter * Frisk vs. The Batter (Completed) * Ganondorf vs The Batter * The Batter vs. Madotsuki * The Batter VS Sans (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cell (Dragon Ball Z) * Laharl (Disgaea) * Ness * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Scout Character Background Being a purificatory physical incarnation, the Batter is under the control of a soul from outside the world of OFF. He exists for but a single mission: to destroy the spectres that overstep the divine laws and decide to sow discord among the living. Death Battle Info *His name is only The Batter *Is confirmed to be non-human Powers and abilities *Save First Base **Restores some health *Run With Courage **Special attack with the element Metal *Furious Homerun **Special attack of little impact *Save Third Base **Restores all HP *Run With Dimentia **Special attack with the element Smoke *Magic Homerun **Special attack of important impact *Save Fourth Base **Brings a fallen Add-On back to life *Run With Belief **Special attack with the element Meat *Save Secret Base **Restores a lot of HP for the entire team *Ultimate Homerun *Special attack of cataclysmic impact Feats *Killed each of the Guardians *Purified each of the Zones *Killed all of the Spectres *Killed Hugo and the Queen *Killed the Judge *Destroyed the entire world Flaws and weaknesses *Is completely insane *Murders without regret *Has a warped sense of justice Alpha *The Batter's first Add-On *Isn't exactly a partner, more of an extension of the Batter's own body Abilities *Saturated Chain **Special ability of low impact *Awaited Embrace **Special attack that inflicts poison *Converted Chain **Special attack of mediocre impact *Requisite Embrace **Special attack that inflicts blindness *Long Chain **Special attack of important impact *Open Embrace **Special Attack that inflicts muteness *Entire Chain **Special attack of incredible impact *Impossible Embrace **Special attack that inflicts palsy Omega *The Batter's second Add-On *Isn't exactly a partner, more of an extension of the Batter's own body Abilities *Inverse Perspective **Cures blindness and muteness *Optimized Blur **Attack of random impact *Overdone Perspective **Cures poison and sleep *Photographic Blur **Attack that ignores the adversary's defense *Frontal Perspective **Cures fury, madness, and palsy *Gaussian Blur **Attack that decreases the adversary's CP *Decoupled Perspective **Revives an ally *Radical Blur **Attack that decreases the adversary's defense Epsilon *The Batter's third Add-On *Isn't exactly a partner, more of an extension of the Batter's own body Abilities *Classic Drama **Increases an ally's attack slightly *Surrealistic Tragedy **Special attack of multiple, low impacts *Baroque Drama **Increases an ally's defense slightly *Abstract Tragedy **Special attack of multiple, mediocre impacts *Experienced Drama **Increases an ally's intelligence slightly *Cubist Tragedy **Special attack of multiple, important impacts *Unrevokable Drama **Increases an ally's agility lightly *Fauvestic Tragedy **Special attack of multiple, incredible impacts Trivia * In some concept art, the Batter wields two Baseball bats * According to the Judge, the baseball bat that the Batter wields is made of iron, it is unknown if all bats that the Batter can equip are, however (and the fact that some bats have elemental properties suggest otherwise). Gallery Batter.jpg Batter 05.jpg Batter 10.jpg The Batter.jpg Bad Batter.jpeg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Athlete Category:Bat Wielders Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Demon Category:Elementals Category:European Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:French Combatants Category:Healers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Monster Category:Murderers Category:OFF Category:Poison Users Category:Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:RPG-Maker Combatants Category:Serial Killers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains